Atrophy
Our Mandate Atrophy is a “Community-Oriented” guild. We are not obsessed with power or status, but rather we are focused on helping each other to grow as a community. We are a democratic community, where everyone has a voice. Admission to the Guild The current required level for entry into Atrophy is 100 and above. Expectations of Members Because we are an English-speaking guild, every member of Atrophy is expected to speak English. Active Membership While we understand that not everyone is going to have the same level of involvement, we do expect all members of the guild to remain active. Any player going more than one month without logging into the game will be removed from the guild. There are always circumstances that are going to prevent involvement for a period of time, whether vacations or final exams, and if this is the case for a player, then they are expected to leave us a pm through the guild forums prior to the absence. This way the information will be readily available and all officers will be notified of the absence. As long as these conditions have been met, player's accounts will remain in the guild. If players pm officers ig instead of through the guild forum, there is no guarantee that the information will be posted for all officers and it could result in accidental removal from the guild. Self-Reliance All members of Atrophy are expected to be “self-reliant”. Self-reliance can be defined as a) initiative to level by themselves, b) initiative to become financially independent, and c) initiative to seek out things that interest them. * If you’re having difficulty finding a place to level by yourself, please check our forum and check the suggestions that It’s posted for soloing mobs * Guild members are encouraged to start a profession if they do not have a regular income. * Sometimes finding something interesting to do is just a click away! Our event calender can be found on the left side of the forum. If no events have been planned that appeal to you, you can sign up for a dungeon run by using one of our dungeon run request on the forum Atrophy tries to give a lot of support to its members, but guilds cannot be expected to meet every need of every player. In order for each member to fit in, there has to be a mutual expression of support, meaning that each member is expected to contribute to helping the guild become a more fun and friendly place to be. Any demanding type of behavior including “whining“ or "begging" is a sign that a member is not capable of being self-reliant. Forum Members are expected to check the forum for daily events, announcements, contests, and auctions, and post the dungeon runs they wish to do here. There are a number of ways that people can be involved in Atrophy, and people are welcome to jump in and help in whichever way they would like to, be it formal or informal. From time to time, we ask for volunteers to help with preparation for events or to help with different guild tasks, and everyone is welcome to participate. Alt Policy Every person is allowed one character in Atrophy. Once a player has advanced their main to the required rank of Initiate, he/she can invite one alt into the guild, provided that the alt meets the minimum guild level requirement as well. After the player has ranked up the first alt to Reservist, the player may invite a second alt, providing that the second alt also meets Atrophy minimum guild level requirement. Guild House We currently have 2 guild houses. The houses located on Brak are open for all members to use regularly and is where we regularly conduct guild business. History This guild was created long time ago by Kitty Doll. In the summer of 2009 she sold her guild to Delty. Since end of August 2009, Delty start to make this guild very active. Officers For contacting the guild, you can always PM the following officers of Atrophy. * Leader: Delty * Officers: Slumdog, Michael-Scofieldx and Syony